<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>С чистого листа by Agapushka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386823">С чистого листа</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka'>Agapushka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, Gen, Post-Hogwarts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:59:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Кэти Белл никогда не сдается. Даже если жизнь закинет ее работать в банке с противными и неадекватными клиентами, она справится. Ну, может быть. По крайней мере, день закончится неплохо)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>С чистого листа</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для битвы факультетов "Кубок Хогса" специально для hogsland.com.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>

</p>
</div><p>
  <i>«Когда кажется, что хуже уже быть не может, вспомни, что у тебя могла бы быть аллергия на огневиски».</i>
</p><p>Эти слова в последнее время все чаще звучали в ушах Кэти Белл. Ее дедушка был отменным юмористом и хохотуном, рассказывая маленькой внучке байки про охоту на драконов в лесах Ирландии или столкновения болельщиков на турнире по квиддичу в дремучем одна тысяча девятьсот сорок шестом году. При этом от него всегда пахло хорошим одеколоном, крепким табаком и, иногда, тем самым огневиски.</p><p>Когда шестилетняя Кэти с разбитыми коленками и громким воем прибежала в дом, дед не стал причитать над ней, как сделала бы это мать. И даже не стал ругать за неуклюжесть, про которую не преминул бы упомянуть отец в ходе воспитательной беседы. Он лишь достал из нагрудного кармана потертый, но чистый носовой платок, плеснул на него добрую порцию ядреной жидкости из бутылки, которую только что торопливо спрятал в ящик стола, и приложил к расцарапанным коленям Кэти.</p><p>— И обеззаразит, и пахнет приятно, а? — подмигнул он притихшей внучке.</p><p>Под платком неимоверно щипало, да и густой аромат спирта сразу разошелся по всей комнате, однако Кэти всегда доверяла деду. Она присела на край софы и с серьезным видом вытерла ладошкой выступившие не столько от боли, сколько от обиды, слезы.</p><p>— Только матери не говори, — шепнул дед, сунув ей в руку огромную конфету и отпивая при этом из той самой бутылки.</p><p>Дедушка уже давно умер, а его подбадривающий голос до сих пор звучал внутри Кэти в самые тяжкие минуты жизни. Вот как сейчас, например.</p><p>Вопреки своим планам и надеждам родственников Кэти Белл не стала профессиональным игроком в квиддич. Не стала она и мракоборцем. Иногда она совсем не понимала, как после нескольких лет скитаний с одной работы на другую ее закинуло в банк Гринготтс. Однако вот уже две недели она была стажером в отделе оформления документации, длинное название которого забыла уже спустя десять минут после того, как ее начали вводить в курс дела.<br/>
«Новая работа — это как начать жизнь с чистого листа», — написала ей мать, когда Кэти отправила домой сову с известием, что нашла работу и сняла другую квартиру в одном из кварталов Лондона, поближе к Гринготтсу. Кэти не нашлось, что возразить на это. За последние полгода это был уже пятый «чистый лист». Даже неиссякаемому оптимизму мог прийти конец, а у Кэти после Хогвартса осталось его не так уж и много.<br/>
По крайней мере, работа в чистом и светлом банке была куда лучше расстановки нескончаемых тяжелых книг на полках «Флориш и Блоттс» или же чистки «ароматных» клеток волшебных существ в новом магазине Косого переулка. Так думала Кэти, шагая в первый день по гулкому коридору, богато отделанному мрамором. Ей нравилось видеть свое смутное отражение в стенах и отполированном полу, слышать из приоткрытых дверей скрип перьев и звон монет. Действительно, «чистый лист».</p><p>Естественно, ей не доверили провожать клиентов к банковским ячейкам или оценивать драгоценные камни, взвешивая их на крошечных и чрезвычайно точных весах. Этой работой занимались исключительно гоблины — на столь важные должности люди практически не допускались. Поэтому Кэти, в очередной раз ощущая себя самым младшим и бесправным сотрудником, без всяких споров взялась за работу с документами.<br/>
Она никогда не думала, какая гигантская бумажная сеть опутала внутреннее устройство Гринготтса. Снаружи казалось все просто: вот стоят охранники и проверяют всех на входе, вот за конторками сидят гоблины и работают с клиентами, вот дверь в конце зала для входа в подземелье с банковскими ячейками. Однако за многочисленными боковыми дверями оказались еще десятки абсолютно одинаковых дверей с золотыми табличками и ворохами документации: учет и история каждого клиента, информация о самих сотрудниках, своды законов и предписаний. Через пару дней Кэти узнала еще и о самом охраняемом (после сейфов) небольшом помещении, где была собрана и, по слухам, тщательно зашифрована опись всех вещей, которые лежали в ячейках. Конечно же, клиентов уверяли, что никто, кроме их самих, не знает о содержимом собственных ячеек, но для пущей безопасности гоблины тайком все же составили такой список.</p><p>«Наверное, решили перестраховаться», — с улыбкой подумала Кэти, вспомнив историю о том, что в подземелье банка несколько лет назад проделали Гарри, Рон и Гермиона.<br/>
Вот уже полдня она сидела и уныло взмахивала палочкой над стопкой обновленных правил для многочисленных сотрудников банка, копии которых все множились и множились. Относительная тишина в соседних кабинетах и шелест листков повергали ее в сонное состояние. Еще немного, и она просто уснет здесь, забытая всеми и погребенная под тонной никому ненужных правил.</p><p>Резко распахнувшаяся дверь заставила Кэти вздрогнуть и дернуть палочкой так, что созданные копии с шумом разлетелись во все стороны. На пороге стояла мисс Грамблер, начальница отдела «Обработки первичной информации и как-то-там-дальше-еще». Несмотря на свой низкий рост, она всегда словно возвышалась над остальными, сканируя всё и вся своими черными непроницаемыми глазами. Кэти, когда было настроение, иногда играла сама с собой в игру «Угадай, чем на этот раз недовольна мисс Грамблер». Однако сейчас от неожиданности она только выпрямилась на стуле и судорожно сжала в руке волшебную палочку. В голове было пусто.</p><p>— Одета вроде нормально, — пробормотала мисс Грамблер себе под нос таким басом, что ее слова раскатились эхом до конца коридора. — Бросай эту чепуху, Белл, и иди за мной.</p><p>Ее рука с крупными перстнями брезгливо ткнула в кучу листов, усеявших пол, а затем сделала знак в сторону мраморного холла. Кэти быстро одернула свою блузку и пошла следом за покачивающейся при каждом шаге начальницей. Главным правилом, которое она усвоила за эти дни, было «Никогда не спорь с мисс Грамблер».</p><p>После желтоватого света в кабинете белоснежность главного холла на несколько секунд ослепила Кэти. Она зажмурилась, отмечая краем глаза, как много людей собралось сегодня в банке. Дородные волшебники и худенькие волшебницы, молодые маги и пожилые колдуньи — казалось, половина магического Лондона собралась сегодня здесь, громко переговариваясь или споря с гоблинами. Мисс Грамблер цепко схватила Кэти за руку и тараном протащила ее через всю толпу к одной из стоек, стоящих возле входа.</p><p>— Поработаешь сегодня с посетителями, это несложно.</p><p>Кэти молча уставилась на нее, нервно приглаживая волосы ладонью.</p><p>— Да когда ты бросишь эти ребяческие жесты? — рявкнула она в ответ, благо в гуле толпы даже ее басовитый голос был слышен не так громко.</p><p>Достав их недр своего кургузого пиджака потрепанный бейдж, она резво приколола его к блузке Кэти и шлепнула на стол перед ней стопку свитков.</p><p>— Будешь спрашивать клиентов о цели посещения, сверять с записями и направлять их, в зависимости от того, что им надо, вон к тем стойкам, — она махнула в сторону трудящихся над весами и бумагами гоблинов. — Посетителей сейфов направляй вон в тот угол, — толстый палец указал на другую группу гоблинов, сгрудившихся возле огромной двери в подземелья.</p><p>Среди них Кэти узнала многих сотрудников, обычно спокойно сидящих в холле и работающих с посетителями. Теперь они ожидали волшебников и волшебниц, которые огромным потоком растеклись по залу в ожидании своей очереди к сейфу.</p><p>— А почему именно я? — спросила Кэти, постепенно ощущая свалившуюся на нее ответственность и немного растерянно оглядывая холл.</p><p>— Потому что хочу дать тебе шанс показать себя, — пробурчала мисс Грамблер.</p><p>Внутри Кэти словно что-то ёкнуло. Вот он — шанс. Она просто обязана справиться, других вариантов нет. Ей до ужаса надоело сидеть в четырех стенах и постоянно писать, копировать или разносить написанное откопированное по всем отделам.</p><p>— Мисс Грамблер, я так благодарна…</p><p>— Мерлин всемогущий, Белл! Ты что, правда поверила, что я даю тебе шанс? Разве не видишь, какой сегодня наплыв народа? Гоблинов уже не хватает, вот я и посадила тебя сюда. Потом снова вернешься к себе. И не смей никому грубить, поняла?</p><p>Развернувшись и мигом нацепив на лицо самую милую улыбочку, на какую она была способна, начальница отдела «Обработки первичной информации и как-то-там-дальше-еще» степенно проплыла через толпу, тут и там приветственно взмахивая ручкой очередному знакомому волшебнику. Возле порога она что-то сказала паре охранников, кивнув в сторону Кэти, и скрылась за одной из дверей.</p><p>Одна из только что вошедших в холл посетительниц направилась к стойке, где стояла обескураженная Кэти, и протянула ей небольшой ключик.</p><p>— Добрый день, я Амалия Олдриж. Хочу посетить свой сейф. Ячейка номер триста восемьдесят пять, мисс… — она бросила взгляд на бейдж, — мисс Бишоп.</p><p>Бишоп? Серьезно? Кэти попыталась прочитать фамилию, отчеканенную на ее бейдже, но ничего не вышло — тот был приколот слишком высоко.</p><p>
  <i>«Когда кажется, что хуже уже быть не может, вспомни, что у тебя могла бы быть аллергия на огневиски».</i>
</p><p>Алкоголь Кэти не употребляла, но чувствовала, что к концу дня он ей, возможно, понадобится. Улыбнувшись как можно шире, она нашла фамилию посетительницы в выданном ей списке клиентов, сверила ее с номером ячейки и вернула ключ.</p><p>— Пройдите, пожалуйста, к дверям, мисс Олдриж. Вас проводят к сейфу.</p><p>— Я миссис! — отчеканила та ледяным тоном, забирая ключ и отходя в сторону.</p><p>Кэти зажмурилась. Ну конечно миссис! В записях же была информация обо всей их семье, в том числе и о ее муже. Вот дура!</p><p>— Добрый день, хочу разменять галлеоны на кнаты! — протараторил перед ней чей-то требовательный голос.</p><p>Стоящий перед ней волшебник, одетый в не самый внушающий доверия потрепанный костюм и залатанную черную мантию, тряс в воздухе небольшим мешочком.</p><p>— Простите?</p><p>— Глухая что ль? — беззлобно спросил тот. — Говорю, галлеоны на кнаты где у вас тут разменивают?</p><p>— А вам зачем? — непроизвольно вырвалось у Кэти, и она тут же прикусила язык, ожидая поток упреков в свой адрес о том, что «не ее это дело».</p><p>— Должок хочу вернуть, — внезапно хихикнул волшебник. — Брал у приятеля в долг десять галлеонов, так он теперь назад все пятнадцать требует! Вот пусть подавится теперь мелочью, жлобина!</p><p>Кэти указала ему на одну из стоек, пытаясь не слишком сильно таращиться на такого чудаковатого посетителя.</p><p>Следующие несколько часов слились в одну карусель из лиц, просьб и упреков. Адекватных клиентов практически не было. Отправляя очередного волшебника к сейфам, Кэти попыталась незаметно пошагать на месте и выпрямить спину — от бесконечного стояния все части тела уже начало ломить. А от натянутой улыбки сводило скулы.</p><p>— Драко Малфой, сейф номер семьсот семьдесят семь.</p><p>Перед Кэти стоял Драко Малфой собственной персоной. Возле него широко улыбался еще один парень, приветственно подняв руку кому-то знакомому в толпе позади них. Кэти не очень хорошо помнила слизеринцев, которые не играли в квиддич и были младше ее. Однако Малфоя она помнила очень даже хорошо. Тот, по всей видимости, тоже не страдал забывчивостью, поскольку перевел взгляд на ее бейдж и ухмыльнулся. Даже после войны и обвинений в сторону его семьи спеси в нем убавилось ненамного.</p><p>— Замуж вышла, Белл? — произнес он, пока Кэти для проформы проверяла, есть ли их знаменитая фамилия в списке. — Поздравляю.</p><p>Она внутренне напряглась, стараясь выглядеть куда более спокойной, чем было на самом деле. Кэти знала, что в той истории с ожерельем она оказалась случайной жертвой, но ее нелюбовь к Малфою от осознания этого факта никуда не делась.</p><p>— Пройдите, пожалуйста, к тем дверям, мистер Малфой, — сухо бросила ему Кэти, повернувшись к его спутнику. — Чем могу помочь вам?</p><p>— Блейз Забини, — улыбнулся он в ответ и ловким жестом фокусника достал из внутреннего кармана мантии небольшой ключ, — ячейка…</p><p>Он задумался и оглянулся на Малфоя, который стоял чуть в стороне и нервно притопывал ногой в ожидании.</p><p>— Друг мой, кажется, я забыл номер своей ячейки.</p><p>— Забини, — прошипел Малфой, — не разыгрывай спектакль. Тебе заняться нечем? Только и делаешь, что привлекаешь к себе внимание и задерживаешь меня.</p><p>— А ты ведешь себя очень неаристократично, перестань притопывать ногой, как вредная девчонка, — Блейз развернулся к Кэти, молча наблюдавшей за этой сценой. — Прошу простить моего столь невежливого друга, мисс Бишоп. Душные помещения и толчея вокруг никому не прибавляют доброты.</p><p>Она молча продолжала взирать на Забини, ожидая, пока его поток красноречия иссякнет. Кэти вспомнила его. Изредка обращала внимание на группу смеющихся слизеринцев в Большом Зале, в центре которой Забини отпускал свои шутки или, трагично прикладывая руку к груди, декламировал стихи на потеху публике. Девчонки толпами сохли по нему, даже некоторые гриффиндорки. Нельзя было не признать, что Блейз действительно был довольно симпатичным, а уж его обаяния хватило бы еще на пару ребят. Однако в настоящее время Кэти было уже глубоко плевать, какие красавцы Хогвартса решили посетить Гринготтс, поскольку в зале и правда стало душно. Начинала слегка кружиться голова.</p><p>— Ячейка пятьсот сорок три, — сдался наконец тот, аккуратно кладя ключ на стойку и выравнивая его с серьезным видом параллельно краю конторки. — Уверенности особой нет, но вы уж там проверьте.</p><p>— Все верно, — Кэти вернулась ключ и устало добавила надоевшую ей за день фразу. — Пройдите, пожалуйста, вон к тем дверям.</p><p>Забини шутливо отвесил поклон и направился вслед за раздраженным Малфоем. В воздухе перед конторкой остался шлейф дорогого одеколона с легкой примесью столь же дорогих сигар.</p><p>Кэти терпеть не могла мужской парфюм, равно как и запах сигарет. Она ходила на несколько свиданий, но ее спутники либо были облиты с ног до головы «супер-мужской-туалетной-водой-придающей-уверенность-и-неотразимость», от запаха которой Кэти начинало подташнивать, либо, выйдя из ресторана или кафе, затягивались тонкой сигареткой. Однако аромат, оставшийся в воздухе после ухода Забини, был приятным: терпким, древесным и каким-то… мужественным?</p><p>Перед Кэти возникла высокая плотно сложенная фигура, заслонившая собой светильники на потолке.</p><p>— Где тут у вас камешки принимают? — фигура потрясла перед носом Кэти засаленным мешком, в котором что-то перекатывалось и позвякивало.<br/>
Пахло от вновь прибывшего посетителя тоже не самым лучшим образом: тонкие ароматы в воздухе сменились мощным болотистым амбре.</p><p>— Оценка и обмен драгоценных камней за третьей стойкой, — Кэти не глядя указала рукой направление.</p><p>Она очень устала. Просто вымоталась. Она вообще обедала сегодня? Кажется, нет, ведь мисс Грамблер даже не прислала никого сменить ее, а время на золотых огромных часах, висящих на стене, приближалось уже к восьми вечера. Хорошо, что поток посетителей начал иссякать. Возможно, через пару часов можно будет выйти на свежий воздух, а затем поужинать в каком-нибудь кафе. Дома все равно нет никакой еды. Ее там даже никто не ждет. Кэти с досады и голода пнула гладкую ножку конторки. Как она вообще докатилась до такой жизни? Ее подруги успешно работают, кто-то вышел замуж, кто-то уже даже успел родить, а какие у нее достижения?</p><p>Она вспомнила Алисию Спиннет. Ее школьная подруга тоже не стала игроком в квиддич, да и замуж не вышла. Алисия вообще махнула на все рукой, остригла волосы, отдала половину своих вещей Кэти и уехала в Тибет «познавать дзен». Этот поступок до сегодняшнего дня казался Кэти совсем уж из ряда вон выходящим. А сейчас она сама начала мечтать о горах и медитациях в полной тишине. Рядом бы журчал какой-нибудь источник, дающий Мудрость и Просвещение, а Кэти…</p><p>Шум возле конторки заставил ее вернуться к действительности. Прямо напротив стояла одна из волшебниц, которую часом раньше Кэти уже отправила к сейфам. Теперь она была в сопровождении пары гоблинов и гневно сотрясала кулаком воздух. До Кэти не сразу дошло, что на нее кричат.</p><p>— Подменила мне ключ и думала, я не замечу этого?! Да тебя после такого уволят быстрее, чем я щелкну пальцами!</p><p>Многие оглядывались на них с любопытством, а через зал уже бежала раздувшаяся от возмущения мисс Грамблер.</p><p>— Что произошло, миссис Фоули? — пропела она, грозно косясь на растерявшуюся Кэти.</p><p>У той упало сердце. Семейство Фоули было чистокровным и очень известным. Гектор Фоули был Министром магии в двадцатых годах, а его внук вроде даже учился на Пуффендуе. Оскорбишь эту семью, и точно вылетишь из Гринготтса уже буквально этим вечером.</p><p>— Она подменила мой ключ! — волшебница перешла на ультразвук. — Взяла мой, а мне выдала подделку, и теперь я не могу попасть в свой сейф!</p><p>Кэти задохнулась от абсурдности такого обвинения. Откуда бы она взяла поддельный ключ? Да и зачем вообще ей такое делать?</p><p>— Небось думает, раз работает здесь, так сможет потом в мою ячейку забраться! — невменяемости миссис Фоули могла бы позавидовать сама Беллатриса Лестрейндж. — Я требую вернуть мой ключ!</p><p>Кэти как во сне следила за объяснениями мисс Грамблер, что их сотрудница никак не могла совершить такое злодеяние, поскольку все равно ее не пустили бы в подземелья. Однако миссис Фоули — слегка выжившая из ума дама, яркая актриса в прошлом и отчаянно скучающая пожилая дама в настоящем, — лишь повышала уже и без того высокий голос и требовала справедливости, а также грозила «пожаловаться, кому надо». В конце концов мисс Грамблер заверила миссис Фоули, что «мисс Бишоп будет уволена, а ключ непременно найдут и доставят домой лично в руки».</p><p>— Ты же понимаешь, — пробасила она Кэти, когда все еще слегка возмущающуюся старуху проводили из холла в комнату отдыха, — она теперь везде раструбит об этом. А уж если снова увидит тебя здесь, у нас будут большие неприятности. Так что собирай свои вещи и уходи. Деньги мы тебе заплатим.</p><p>У Кэти задрожали руки. Она целый день держалась и улыбалась. Молча проглатывала ехидные комментарии по поводу ее умственных способностей и расторопности. Ноги уже отказывались стоять ровно, требуя снять туфли и присесть хоть на пять минут. А вдобавок ко всему ее теперь еще и увольняют из-за прихоти какой-то чистокровной старушенции, которой просто захотелось устроить спектакль. Глаза начали застилать слезы. Всегда сильная и терпеливая, Кэти почувствовала, что ее внутренний стержень уже не выдерживает постоянно сваливающихся на нее неудач. Как будто то проклятое ожерелье стало началом череды мелких неприятностей.</p><p>Всхлипнув, она подхватила свою сумку и молча направилась к дверям. Если начнет спорить или хоть что-то говорить, только разревется. А этого Кэти даже при самой плохой игре никак не могла себе позволить. Выйдя на улицу, которую уже слегка окутали сумерки, она пошатнулась. Желудок свело спазмом.</p><p>— С вами все в порядке? — над ухом послышался знакомый голос.</p><p>Кэти не ответила и не подняла головы, опершись о стену банка. Знакомый тонкий аромат дорогого парфюма и сигар окутал ее. Она вдруг вспомнила дедушку, который лечил ее разбитые коленки, когда ей было точно так же обидно, как сейчас. Но тогда соседский мальчишка просто отнял у нее куклу, толкнув в яму, а теперь у нее отняли работу, толкнув опять куда-то назад. Сил начинать «с чистого листа» уже не осталось.<br/>
Кэти судорожно выдохнула и посмотрела на Забини, стоявшего возле и с интересом наблюдавшего за ней.</p><p>— Вы замечательно работали, мисс Бишоп, — сказал он серьезно. — Не обращайте внимания на старуху Фоули, она наверняка перепутала ключи в своей сумке. Вот увидите, еще вернется и прощения попросит.</p><p>Кэти недоверчиво взглянула на него. В животе предательски заурчало. Она смутилась и скрестила руки на груди, постаравшись придать себе уверенный вид.</p><p>— А не хотите ли поужинать со мной, мисс Бишоп? — в глазах Блейза заплясали смешинки. — Не знаю, как вы, а лично я очень проголодался, пока мариновался в вашем банке.</p><p>В любой другой раз Кэти ответила бы отказом. Идти в кафе с явным ловеласом и сердцеедом, да еще на ночь глядя, противоречило всем ее принципам. Но день был настолько длинным и тяжелым, а Блейз выглядел настолько обаятельно, в ожидании ответа протянув ей руку, что она кивнула и произнесла:</p><p>— А почему бы и нет? Только моя фамилия не Бишоп. Меня зовут Кэти Белл.</p><p>— Я помню, — Блейз широко улыбнулся, взял ее под руку и уверенно повел вниз по улице. — Но все равно, очень приятно познакомиться, Кэти Белл.</p><p> </p><p>Примечания.</p><p>1. Фамилия мисс Грамблер переводится дословно как «ворчунья».</p><p>2. Семейство Фоули и его представители взяты из списка чистокровных волшебников сайта http://ru.harrypotter.wikia.com, однако конкретно миссис Фоули — чистой воды вымысел.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>